Zombie Winx
by katerinavalentine62601
Summary: Zombies and Fairy's what could get better? The Winx will travel to earth only to find out its full of zombies! The Winx and Specialists will run into a group of survivors can the winx trust them? And can they trust the winx? Better yet will they survive? Who will turn into a walker? Read to find out!
1. Now earth

A/N: Hey I'm disappointed in the reviews but I guess I can continue but I really need everyone to R&R please thank you and I recommend that you should watch the walking dead.

If you don't this chapter might not make sense to you but here we go. P.S I call the zombies walkers and their in Atlanta I don't think I mentioned that in the last chapter so I'm mentioning it now here we go!

(NO P.O.V)

All of a sudden the Winx and Specialists heard moaning as they looked and saw walkers (of course they don't know its walkers).

"Um guys we should go those people don't look to friendly" Brandon said.

"But what about Flora?" Helia asked.

"Simple carry her" Sky told him.

"But make it quick those things are getting closer" Aisha said.

The walkers got closer and Stella got a better look at them.

"Eww what are those things?!" Stella said trembling.

"I don't know and I don't care all I want to do is get out of here come on everybody to the ship!" Bloom exclaimed.

Then Musa spoke up. "Fat chance look" she pointed to the ship and it was surrounded by walkers.

"Come on! We will just have to walk now lets go!" Bloom yelled.

*Helia's P.O.V*

As I picked up Flora I noticed that her head was bleeding I held her bridal style and ran to catch up with the others.

Once I caught up with them we came to a store, as we went in it more of those things came.

"Come on Helia!" Sky and Nabu shouted together.

Just as I got in the story and shut the door a walker came and hit the door.

"Guys this door is not going to hold for long" I told everyone.

"Helia's right we have to get onto the roof we should be safe there" Riven pointed out.

As we got onto the roof I gently put Flora down.

"Guys we need to get Flora help" I said.

Just then we heard a helicopter.

"Hey look people!" Stella said as she looked up and pointed to the helicopter.

As we waved our hands to signal the helicopter to land the helicopter landed on the building.

"Did any of you get bit or scratched?!" We heard someone yell.

"No" Aisha told them.

They got out of the helicopter and slowly approached us.

"What about her?" One of the 2 guys said.

"She fell and hit her head" I said.

"Okay we will help you but we can't trust you, at least not yet. I'm Rick by the way" one of the guys said.

Rick had dark brownish/ black hair and was in a sheriffs uniform on with a pistol in his gun belt and on his left shoulder was a sheriff's bag full of weapons.

"I'm Daryl the other guy said who had short dark brown hair and had a crossbow that was strapped to his muscular chest.

"I'm Helia this is Flora, Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa.

Their boyfriends are Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Musa, and I'm Flora's boyfriend." Helia pointed each one of them out as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you we can help her if you want" Rick said.

"That would be fantastic thank you" I told rick.

"What were those things?" Stella asked.

"Those things were people now their what we call _walkers."_

A/N: I redid this chapter to fix mistakes and add some new things.


	2. Help finds us

A/N: Hey I'm disappointed in the reviews but I guess I can continue but I really need everyone to R&R please thank you and I recommend that you should watch the walking dead.

If you don't this chapter might not make sense to you but here we go. P.S I call the zombies walkers and their in Atlanta I don't think I mentioned that in the last chapter so I'm mentioning it now here we go!

(NO P.O.V)

All of a sudden the Winx and Specialists heard moaning as they looked and saw walkers (of course they don't know its walkers).

"Um guys we should go those people don't look to friendly" Brandon said.

"But what about Flora?" Helia asked.

"Simple carry her" Sky told him.

"But make it quick those things are getting closer" Aisha said.

The walkers got closer and Stella got a better look at them.

"Eww what are those things?!" Stella said trembling.

"I don't know and I don't care all I want to do is get out of here come on everybody to the ship!" Bloom exclaimed.

Then Musa spoke up. "Fat chance look" she pointed to the ship and it was surrounded by walkers.

"Come on! We will just have to walk now lets go!" Bloom yelled.

*Helia's P.O.V*

As I picked up Flora I noticed that her head was bleeding I held her bridal style and ran to catch up with the others.

Once I caught up with them we came to a store, as we went in it more of those things came.

"Come on Helia!" Sky and Nabu shouted together.

Just as I got in the story and shut the door a walker came and hit the door.

"Guys this door is not going to hold for long" I told everyone.

"Helia's right we have to get onto the roof we should be safe there" Riven pointed out.

As we got onto the roof I gently put Flora down.

"Guys we need to get Flora help" I said.

Just then we heard a helicopter.

"Hey look people!" Stella said as she looked up and pointed to the helicopter.

As we waved our hands to signal the helicopter to land the helicopter landed on the building.

"Did any of you get bit or scratched?!" We heard someone yell.

"No" Aisha told them.

They got out of the helicopter and slowly approached us.

"What about her?" One of the 2 guys said.

"She fell and hit her head" I said.

"Okay we will help you but we can't trust you, at least not yet. I'm Rick by the way" one of the guys said.

Rick had dark brownish/ black hair and was in a sheriffs uniform on with a pistol in his gun belt and on his left shoulder was a sheriff's bag full of weapons.

"I'm Daryl the other guy said who had short dark brown hair and had a crossbow that was strapped to his muscular chest.

"I'm Helia this is Flora, Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa.

Their boyfriends are Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Musa, and I'm Flora's boyfriend." Helia pointed each one of them out as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you we can help her if you want" Rick said.

"That would be fantastic thank you" I told rick.

"What were those things?" Stella asked.

"Those things were people now their what we call _walkers."_

A/N: I redid this chapter to fix mistakes and add some new


	3. Thinking and waiting

A/N: Hey I didn't know what to do for this chapter so my bff helped me. okay we're jumping over a couple of hours I'm very sorry this chapter wont be very long anyway here we go! P.S thank you who R&R really appreciate it

*With Rick's group no P.O.V*

"Can we even trust them" Rick said in a whisper so the others wouldn't here him.

"I think you should at least try" Daryl told the group.

Then Hershel walked in.

"So how is she?" Rick asked.

"She has a slight concussion but she'll be fine.

But I can't help but have a feeling that there is something off about their group" Hershel said suspiciously.

"I know what you mean" Rick said while secretly eyeing the group.

*With the Winx*

"So do you think Flora will be okay?" Stella asked

"I don- " Brandon started but was cut off by Stella.

"And what about those walkers" Stella whispered the last part.

"Stella we are safe here and Flora will be fine" Brandon said trying to console his girlfriend.

"Then try telling that to Helia" Stella exclaimed while pointing to Helia.

"Helia" sky said walking over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just fine" Helia said and let out a sigh.

"Now I know that is not true Helia so just tell us" Aisha said to Helia.

"I am just worried."

"We all are but she'll be fine" Bloom said comfortingly.

"Yeah totally" Musa and Tecna said in unison.

"Thanks guys you're the best friends I've ever had" Helia said smiling.

Stella cleared her throat.

"And only friends"

Everybody started laughing while Helia pouted but soon gave into the laughing.

A/N: Hey again sorry but I ran out of ideas and I have no idea what to do for the next chapter so HELP PLEASE! you can leave your ideas in the comments or you can PM me but I really need help so thanks bye


	4. chapter 5 Finding out

A/N: I am SOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooooo sorry really it's been 2 months since a new chapter? wow time flys! anyway sorry for the long wait but trust me when I say this chapter is long so here we go chapter 5!

* * *

Helia held Flora close stroking her honey-brown hair.

"Shh you're going to be okay" he whispered in her ear.

Helia got up and walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the pills Hershel told him to give to Flora when she woke up.

Helia took 2 pills and a cup of water then handed it to Flora.

"Here take these you should feel better."

Flora swallowed the pills quickly and sat up.

"Better?" He asked her, Flora nodded.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like a long time until footsteps broke the silence.

"Hey I thought you were up. How are you feeling?" Asked Aisha.

"Hey Aisha do you want me to just leave so you and Flora can talk in private?"

"Yes that would be great thanks Helia."

"Flora are you okay? I've been worried sick how are you feeling?" Aisha asked.

"Okay um, yes and I'm feeling fine thanks for asking. Hey what happened.

The last the I remember is walking out of the ship and earth looking like it had been deserted for years everything was dead."

"You want to know what happened?"

"Yes."

"Well come on Rick was just about to tell us" Aisha said pulling Flora along.

"Who is Rick?" asked Flora while pretty much getting dragged by Aisha.

"We will explain everything just come on."

As Flora walked out outside she was almost blinded by the sun.

She made her way towards her friends while she squinted her eyes because of the sun.

"Flora!" Stella screamed as she ran towards her and give her a big hug.

"Uh Stella" "yes?" "I can't breathe" said Flora suffocating.

"Opps sorry about that I'm just glad your okay" Stella let out a nervous laugh.

As Flora walked over to Helia and took a seat next to him and Aisha Rick came out.

Rick's eyes went from the winx, to the specialists, then landed on Flora before turning to Daryl, then turning back to Flora.

"I'm glad to see your feeling better" Rick said to Flora who gave a weak smile and nodded her head.

Aisha turned to look at Flora for she was concerned for her nature loving friend.

"Okay so you guys have know idea what's going on?" asked Rick.  
"Nope nothing. but we want to know."

"Well as you know I call those thing walkers. I was cop, sheriff to be exact and I still am.

There is no police, no military, no nothing."

"How did all this happen? What caused it?" Aisha asked.

"We don't really know it was some virus or something, and it's all inside us. If you even die you turn into one of them you can't escape it" Daryl said.

And they all knew this was the end, but no one wants to admit it.

* * *

A/N: So wow this looks weird without it being centered. Do you think it should be like this or be centered? Please let me know bye!


	5. Couple months later recap

A/N: Hey so I thought I should get this show on the road. Anyone out there who watches the walking dead knows that the season finale ended and there is no walking dead till October I am sad but at least there is this, I am hoping to be finished with this in a month or two so enjoy.

COUPLE MONTHS LATER

"Wake up guys" Stella said while walking around a fire that they built.

Summer was ending and they were getting into the fall season.

"It is unnaturally cold for the end of September, beginning of October" Flora said wearing a worried expression on her face.

"I know what you mean. It's incredible with what could happen in only a couple of years" Bloom said astonished.

The Winx were around 26, Specialists were 27.

Rick who found them at the most fortunate time was in his late 30s,

With him was his wife; Laurie who is 6 months pregnant with what is believed a baby girl, her son, Carl is 12 years old and is already good at the pistol.

Their friends; doctor Hershel whose farm Rick found refuge on is an elder man but very tough he is now on crutches because of a walker,

Rick cut off his leg to stop the infection from spreading and is now as healthy as ever.

His daughter; Maggie is around 27,28 and has some medical

experience. When she met the group someone special caught her eye; Glen an Asian boy about the same age as Maggie is fast on his feet.

Darrel who was the other guy who saved the Winx and Specialists is about 35 has very good luck with the crossbow, his brother, who was unfortunately killed by a walker was named Muriel and was in his early 40s.

The Winx and Specialists still haven't found out how to get back to the magic dimension, or even communicate with the magical world.

They just might even be stuck here in a horrible nightmare that they can't escape.

They (on many occasions) thought that this really was a dream, and tried waking themselves up from it, but never succeeded.

Flora is better and is back to her normal self (as normal as she can be).

Helia who still plays the role as loving,caring,concerned boyfriend is now pretty much out of his pacifist self and now kills walkers regularly.

Stella who is partly over her fear of walkers now can be near enough to kill them still frets about her dirty nails, and the fact that she hasn't had a show in 5 months.

Brandon who all of them feel bad for, has to hear Stella whine and complain all the time, and gets headaches on a daily basis.

Tecna and Timmy who claims that they are useless without technology barely does any work.

Bloom and Sky are good with machetes either kill walkers or, kill walkers.

Aisha and Nabu are the best in the group they are strong, nice, and have a good sense of humor.

Musa and Riven are fighting now on a daily basis in front of everybody normally make supply runs with Flora and Helia.

All of the Winx and Specialists have only two things I mind:

1) find a way to get home

2) help earth ASAP.


End file.
